The Hybrid
by Melody643
Summary: Post Final Season. Eric/OC. There is someone moving into the town of Bon Temps. Find out what happens when captures the attention of a certain Viking vampire and changes his life.
1. Chapter 1

In the small town of Bon Temps, LA, young Sookie Stackhouse was at home taking care of her three month old son. It had been couple of years since she had killed Bill and married her husband Gerald. On a warm day in April, she was breastfeeding her son, John, when a black limo pulled up in front of her house.

"Gerald? Can you come outside for a minute?" Sookie asked.

Gerald came out of the house as the limo came to a stop in front of the house. The back window rolled down to reveal a lady with long dark red hair with black Dior shades over her eyes.

"Hi." She said. "Are you Sookie Stackhouse?" She asked.  
"Yeah. That's my maiden name." Sookie said. "What can I do for you?" She asked.  
"My name is Madison Thompson. I just bought the Compton place and I'm looking for it." She said.  
"Are you moving into it?" Sookie asked.  
"Yes." Madison said.  
"It's right down the road past the cemetery." Gerald said.  
"Thank you." Madison said.

Madison rolled up her window and went to her new place. She pulled up to a big plantation like house and could see the workers bringing in her furniture and belongings. The limo stopped in front of the house and she got out of the limo with her dog James, who was an Old English Sheep Dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that night, she was getting dressed to go out to the Vampire bar in Shreveport. She put on her favorite dress and the matching peep toe pumps. After fixing her make-up, she grabbed her purse and coat before going out to her limo to leave. Meanwhile in Shreveport, Eric Northman, the owner, was sitting in his throne watching everyone. He crossed his legs as he was looking around. As he was sitting there, he heard the sound of a limo coming into the parking lot. Outside, Eric's Progeny, Pam, was checking the customers at the door when she saw a black limo pull up.

"What the fuck?" Pam said to herself.

The driver opened the back door and a pair of coral pink peep toe pumps hit the ground. She saw a lady step out wearing a short sleeveless sequin floral print party dress. The dress had a swoop neckline and hugged her curves. The dress was covered by a white famine overcoat and she was carrying a pink Juicy Couture Daydreamer handbag.

"Hi." She said.  
"Hello." Pam said. "Welcome to Fangtasia." She said.

The lady took out her Id from her purse and gave it to Pam. In the club, Eric was typing on his phone when he saw a lady walk in that looked to be about 22 years old wearing a white coat. Her long dark red hair was hanging down her back in waves and she wore black sunglasses. He texted Pam to ask her about the lady.

EN: Who's the peach in the white coat?  
Pam: Madison Thompson. She is 23 and she's from California.  
EN: Where does she live?  
Pam: She told me that she just moved into Bills house in Bon Temps this morning. Also she's half vampire.

Eric watched as Madison walked over to the bar and she sat down on one of the bar stools. She took off her coat and put it up on the counter. Chow walked over to her as she took out her sidekick out of her purse.

"What can I get you?" Chow asked.  
"Surprise me." Madison said.

Chow looked at her with an eye-brow raised before fixing something special. As Madison was waiting for her drink, she took out her compact mirror from her purse and checked her make-up as she crossed her legs. She took off her glasses to reveal her violet colored eyes and put her shades in her purse.

"Here you are miss." Chow said putting a martini glass on the counter.

Madison saw a light blue liquid in the glass with bit of fog coming out of it. There was a slice of star fruit on the rim of the glass.

"Thanks." Madison said.

As she was about to go into her purse, Chow held up his hand to stop her.

"It's already paid for." Chow said.  
"By who?" Madison asked.

He pointed behind her and she turned around to see a blond Adonis smirking at her. He beckoned her over w/ his finger and smirked as she stood up from her seat w/ her drink. She grabbed her coat and purse before she walked over to him. Eric watched as she walked over to him and stood before him.

"Hi." Madison said.  
"Hello there." Eric said. "Come and have a seat." He said gesturing to the seat next to him.

Madison walked up on stage and sat down beside him. He took a hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm Madison Thompson." She said.  
"I'm Eric Northman." He said.  
"You're one of the creators of New Blood." Madison said.  
"Yeah." Eric said. "I guessing you must own a business that sells it." He said.  
"I own a chain of cafes here in the U.S." Madison said digging in her purse.

Madison pulled out her house keys and showed him a golden crown shaped keychain with Majesty's written on it. Eric had remembered seeing that cafe' online.

"You own that cafe'?" Eric asked.  
"Yes." Madison said.

Madison took out a CD from her purse and tossed it to the DJ. She waved her hand at him and he put in the CD. Brick and Lace's Love Is Wicked came on over the speakers.

"Dance with me?" Madison asked.  
"Sure." Eric said.

Eric got up and brought her onto the dance floor. He twirled her around and they started dancing to the music. She turned her back to him and they started grinding to the beat. Ginger, one of the barmaids was cleaning one of the tables when she saw Eric on the dance floor with a red head. He grasped her hands as they moved to the music. After dancing for a while, Madison looked at her watch.

"I'm about to go home in a bit." Madison said. "Do you wanna come with me?" She asked.  
"Sure." Eric said.

About 20 minutes later, Eric and Madison were in the back of her limo talking. As they were talking, Madison's driver, Henry put down the shield between them.

"Would you like me to stop anywhere for you to get something to eat Ms. Madison?" Henry asked.  
"Can you stop at Burger King please?" Madison asked.  
"Yes ma'am." Henry said.

He closed up the shield and drove to Burger King. Madison reached down to take off her pumps when Eric stopped her. He reached down and took off her pumps for her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She kissed him back after getting over the shock and pulled him closer by his shirt. He deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She ran her fingers thru his hair as he pulled away from their kiss. Madison rolled down the window as she felt the limo slow down. She ordered her food and gave the money to Henry to collect her food for her while she and Eric were making out in the back. She pulled Eric to her and they started making out again. He pulled her into his lap and she straddled his hips. Meanwhile in Bon Temps, Jessica was walking around in the cemetery when she saw a black limo pull up in front of Bill's house. It stopped in front of the house and the back door opened. A woman w/ hair the color of red velvet stepped out and she saw Eric Northman step out as well.

"So why did you buy this place?" Eric asked.  
"Well I'm opening a few cafes down here plus I wanted to get away from the city." Madison said as they walked up to the front door.

She unlocked the door and they disappeared inside. As they walked inside, Madison's dog came running up to her and jumped up on her.

"Hey James." Madison said scratching his ears. "Eric? Meet my dog James." She said.  
"Hey buddy." Eric said scratching his ears.  
"I'm going to change into my night clothes. Feel free to look around if you want." Madison said.

She disappeared upstairs letting Eric explore a bit. He walked into the living room to see white velvet furniture and red painted walls. He walked over to her stereo system and started going thru her CDs. He found a CD from a movie soundtrack and put it in her CD player. He put it on and some soulful music came on. He sat on the sofa and saw a small crystal bowl on the coffee table that was filled red round candies. He saw a sticker on the bowl that said Blood Drops. He picked up a drop and put it in his mouth. Meanwhile, Madison was in her room putting on her pjs. She put on her light blue tank top and matching yoga pants. She put on her white bunny slippers before going downstairs. She walked into the living room to see Eric reading one of her novels.

"I see you like the classics as well." Madison said.  
"Only a little."' Eric said.

Madison walked over to Eric and sat down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and let him put his arm around her shoulder. He looked down at the beauty who had captured his attention and wondered to himself what is was about her that drew him to her. He could hear her heart rate slow down and knew that she was starting to fall asleep. He put the book down and stood up. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up to the master bedroom. He opened the double doors to reveal a blue room w/ a King sized bed against the far wall. He walked over to her bed and pulled back the blankets. He laid her into the bed and cover her up with the blanket. As he was about to leave, she grabbed his hand.

"Please stay." Madison said.  
"Why?" Eric said.  
"I don't want to be alone." Madison said.

Eric looked at her and saw the pout on her face. He suddenly felt the need to sleep. He walked around to the other side of her bed and took off his blazer. He took off his red button shirt and took out his cellphone. He texted Pam before climbing under the blanket with Madison. He turned off the light and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A good few hours later, Eric woke up to the sound of an alarm clock going off. He reached his hand out from under the blanket and shut the alarm off. He stretched a bit before he sat up in the bed.

"Good morning Mr. Northman." A female voice said.

Eric looked toward the bathroom to see a maid come out carrying a pile of towels and clothes. She walked over to the door and picked up a black duffle bag from the hall.

"A lady by the name of Pamela dropped this off for you." The maid said.

"Thank you." Eric said. "Bring it into the bathroom." Eric said.

She put the bag in the bathroom before leaving out the room. Meanwhile, Madison was out on her morning run. She was heading back toward the house when she saw Sookie outside doing laundry. She waved to her before going home. She jogged up the steps and went inside after unlocking the door. As she went up the stairs to her room, she took the earbuds out of her ears. She could hear the shower turning off as she walked into her room. She went over to her to her mini fridge and took out a red Powerade. As she unstrapped her iPod from her arm, she heard Eric come out of the bathroom. He looked at Madison to see her sweating in a black sports top and matching jogging pants. Her hair was in a ponytail and he could see a tiger tattoo that covered her entire back. She opened the Powerade and started drinking from it.

"Where have you been?" Eric asked.

"Out on my morning run." Madison said.

"Why do you and your maid keep saying that it's morning?" Eric asked.

Madison looked at him over her shoulder before pointing the digital alarm clock on Eric's side of the bed. Eric looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 a.m. His eyes widened as he walked over to her window and pulled back the velvet drapes to reveal the sun. He looked at his skin to see the he wasn't burning up.

"How is this possible?" Eric asked.

"Did you eat one of the red candies that was on the coffee table?" Madison asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Eric asked.

"Well those candies are my creation. They allow vampires to walk in the sunlight without burning up." Madison said. "There is one other thing as well but I will let you find out on your own."

"How long does it last?" Eric asked.

"12 weeks." Madison said. "I'm going take a shower and get dressed why don't you wait for me downstairs?" She said.

Eric went down to the living room and sat down on the sofa. About a few minutes later, Madison came downstairs and saw Eric looking out the window. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Madison asked.

"I'm fine." Eric said before facing her.

He turned around to see her in a light pink cotton skirt and her white tank top. She wore a matching lace top over her tank top that was tied below her breast.

"You look beautiful." Eric said.

"Thank you." Madison said.

She went to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. She took out her apron and put it on. She started on breakfast just as James came into the kitchen.

"Hey James." She said stooping down to scratch his ears. "You hungry buddy?" She asked.

James barked up at her happily as Madison went over to the pantry and opened it. She took out a box of dog treats and shook the box to make him come to her. She took out a treat and fed it to him before sending him to the living room. Meanwhile, Eric was reading a book while sitting on the couch when James came in. He ran over to Eric and hopped up on the sofa. He laid his head in Eric's lap and let him scratch his ears.

"Hey James." Eric said.

About an hour later, Madison came out of the kitchen and walked over to Eric. She walked up behind the sofa and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Come with me for a surprise." Madison whispered in his ear.

Eric stood up as she removed her hands from his eyes. She led him into the kitchen where she had breakfast set up for two. They sat down across from each other and started eating. After eating, Eric and Madison went out to the limo to go run errands.

"So, what all do you have today?" Eric asked.

"I have to go check on some things for the café down town. The grand opening is on Friday." Madison said.

"Sounds interesting. Eric said.

"Plus I have to get a few things to get for the house." Madison said.

Meanwhile, Jason Stackhouse was out on patrol as usual About 30 minutes later, Jason was passing by the old Compton place in his squad car when he saw something bizarre. He saw a red headed woman walk out of the mansion being led by a large dog on a leash. He saw Eric Northman walk out behind her into the daylight and that he wasn't burning.

"How is this possible?" Jason asked himself.


End file.
